Ariodea Opinion Part 1
What are your Pet Peeves in guilds? What sort of guild are you looking for? What are you looking forwards to in the game? Pet peeves... hmmm I probably have a list but I'm drawing a blank right now. I like quirky guilds, sure being kick *** at the game is awesome but it's not important. I'd rather laugh and want to log in to revel at the antic of /g or vent then down bosses for loot. I'm actually looking forward to pvp and the storyline. I want to know if Malgus takes out Angral too and it's effect on the sith council. Did you start playing MMOs to join your significant other? Are you still playing with them? Nope. My love affair with video games goes back to childhood long before icky boys. My significant other does play, we actually met in SWG. However, we've always had two different play styles. He's a power gamer. He loves to have tangible goals and items to show others how awesome his. I just do things to kill time and keep myself entertained. Do you play with your family? Do you choose complimentary classes or just go with whatever you want? I do have family etc who play but I always play what I want because they are fickle bishes. I play support roles because I like them and/or glutton for punishment, not really sure. What has been your favourite mmo? SWG for the community for sure. The game had nothing. It was full of bugs but I had a blast just in pvp, forum drama, cantina crawls. World of Warcraft is a better game but it just isn't as fun to me as SWG and it's because of the community that was involved. What is your role in guild(s)? Mother figure, order keeper, socialite, joker, etc... Socialite, order keeper, partner in crime. Are you joining a guild before or after the game is out? Why? I am in a guild right now, it's the significant other's work guild I don't know any one in it so it's kind of like a place holder right now. Eventually I will get to know people but tbh I have a ton of options that I just haven't set my mind on yet. Guildwise how much are you, as an individual player, "into" the whole guild housing/ player housing thing? It depends on the game. In SWG I was ok with it because you had to join and build trust within a guild. In something like World of Warcraft, no way. Entrusting guild bank access is an exercise. With regards to Roleplaying; how big a thing is the "STORY" element for you? I like story but I don't role play. If I make a story for my character I keep it to myself. Others might influence it but they have no direct impact or effect on it and in no way would I share it would someone. It's for me and me alone. How about guild goodies that make us "tick" girls? What are the guild progression systems and features that females have particularly enjoyed and would like to see in SWTOR? Not important to me What are people looking forward to regarding social features and guild features in game? Hardcores always love rankings I guess. Guild war option maybe? I'd like a mercenary faction or option but unlikely I know. What do you think of in-game romance options? Do you prefer love interests as integral parts of the story plot with real consequences or optional sidetracks with no real effect? Maybe for an alt but never for "me" ? I don't know what to think of that. Have you been in an all female guild for a game, What were your experiences and how did it actually work out in terms of expectations and reality? I've never been in an all girl guild. I've had offers but I've always loved my mixed guilds too much to leave them. I have had girl pals who have taken up the offers and most have left disappointed. Usually leaving disappointed or angry, too much jealousy, cattiness, and rumors. One subject that is usually high up the list for people is in game storage space. Having to use banking toons is a messy necessity in many games if you want to get into high level crafting. Will personal space craft and companions help to solve this problem? I've never been in an all girl guild. I've had offers but I've always loved my mixed guilds too much to leave them. I have had girl pals who have taken up the offers and most have left disappointed. Usually leaving disappointed or angry, too much jealousy, cattiness, and rumors. We seem to be creating a fair amount of negative reactions among some parts of the community merely for seeking a little bit of our own space to talk about our MMO experiences with MMO's and Guilds and our hopes for SWTOR. Have any others come across such resentment in games and guilds? How did you find it best to deal with it? No, never come across this. In general there are the usual omg girls are the worst healers/player in video games ever etc comments but I just ignore them. I know I'm not the best but I've come across a ton of clueless males that I run circles around. I just do my job to the best of my ability, make sure I've got what I need (macros, keybinds, food, buffs, etc) and adapt if something goes wrong. I'm also not very "girly". Goofy, yes especially if you are in my guild and I have known you for a while, but prim, proper, and lady like I am not. I am not afraid to drop the dreaded C word (rhymed with punt) if you're acting like one. I don't correct people if they call me bro, or make a big deal about the breasticles. I've been told I'm the no nonsense let's do this thing type of girl. Category:Opinion